


Mirror

by yarboyandy



Category: Webkinz (Toys)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans arte fact, transphobia (kinda), webkinz - Freeform, yea idk what else!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Josie is a young girl living in a small farm town in the 80's. Slowly she starts to learn more about herself, and how she wants to live.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I deleted my works from before. I'm posting this for my pals in my discord! Enjoy :o)
> 
> Idk how many chapters there will be rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets a mirror and her first dress

Josie trotted down the dirt road, the mirror under her arm. She watched the sky turn a shade yellower as the sun sank into the hills that formed over the fields of cows and horses. Her small town contained mostly farming families, her family resting at the end of the dirt road. She had never ventured any further from the woods behind her house to the town square that didn’t hold much outside of a diner, mini mart, and a goodwill. She told herself she didn’t need anything besides her town, because it was the one thing that had made sense to her, it was consistent, boring, and quiet; it gave her enough room to breathe and think.

Josie turned the knob to her house right as the sun had almost sunk under the hills. The lights had not yet been turned on inside, the only light coming from the home was the kitchen and the TV from the living room, rattling off some kind of western movie.

“Josie? Is that you?” Her mother called from the kitchen. 

“Yes Ma” Josie called back, fixing her grip on the Mirror and going into the kitchen.

Her mother stood tall over the oven, boiling a pot of some kind of soup, a vegetable kind based off the smell. The radio buzzed silently, her mother's favorite Soap opera was playing. 

“Did you have fun with Douglass today?” She asked, covering the soup back up and fixing the dial to the radio.

“Yea, we just played cowboys in his field today.” Josie shrugged. “What are you making for dinner?”

“Well, it was supposed to be chill, but your father forgot to process the cattle. We’re having some regular veggie soup.” Her mother moved her eyes to Josie’s Mirror.

“Where did you get that?” She questioned, turning back to her pot. “Would you mind setting the table?”

“Outside the Myer’s, they were giving’ it away from free.” Josie replied, digging the spoons out of the drawer. “I wanted a mirror in my room anyways.”

“Well you can see how ya look in your new dress for your Aunt Lisa’s wedding now.” Her mother chuckled, adding salt into the soup.

“Oh, I have to go to that?” Josie asked, placing the bowls and napkins down. “Where did you get me a dress? All we have is the second hand store.” 

“She sent one for ya, and yes you have to go. Not very often do the Fact’s get to go out like this.”

“I’ve never owned a dress before.” Josie said, placing the final bowl down. “Not easy to work in I guess.”

“We don’t mind you being a tomboy, but you can’t wear those dirty overalls all throughout life. Soon you’ll start wearing dresses and skirts and more….feminine things when you get older.”

Josie looked down at her overalls. They had some dirt stains so deep that her mom couldn’t even attempt the scrub out, the bottoms were tattered, and the pocket had nearly fallen off. Josie was used to looking this way, she enjoyed looking that way. She felt like she was doing something wrong, like she deserved a punishment for it. If she couldn’t dress like this later in life, why could she now?

“Mom, is it wrong I dress like this?” 

“Well, it’s not very ladylike, but you wouldn’t want to get a dress all dirty would you? Especially the pretty one your aunt has sent you.” her mother turned the heat off to the stove. “Now go wash up for dinner, and have your father hang that mirror.”

“Ok ma” Josie said, picking the mirror backup and walking down the hallway to the staircase. 

She turned the hallway light up from the top of the stairs as she pushed the door to her room open. Even in the dark room, she could see a box sat neatly on her bed, with a ribbon holding it shut. Josie felt her chest form a knot. She was doing something wrong the entire time, the way she dressed was not right. What she was doing was wrong, and she was never corrected. Josie took her mirror from under her arm and stared at herself. 

She didn’t understand her facial expression. She was upset, but her eyebrows only slightly folded inwards. Her mouth only left a small opening to expose her cuspids. But she felt wrong. But her face didn’t understand why.

“Josie! Dinner!”

She gave the mirror one last look before putting on the box, covering it, and went back downstairs, the knot in her stomach throbbing.


	2. Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tries on her dress, her father watches cowboys on TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!!! I'm trying not to make it too angsty :o) 
> 
> Next chapter Doug will appear!

“You didn’t say much at dinner tonight.”

Josie stopped her foot on the second stair. Peeking back into the living room she saw her father still turned to the TV.

“I didn’t feel well” she said looking down at her feet, her father didn’t stir.  
“But you finished all your dinner.” Her father spoke, messing with the volume dial on the TV. 

Her father could sense when his children felt a certain way. He never started off yelling, only a friendly debate you could never win. He was a force not to be reckoned with, his blank stare was enough to fill you with fear, It filled Josie with fear, even if she hadn’t gotten into much trouble around him.

“It's nothin Pa, I just had a headache is all.” Josie lied. 

“You’re givin’ me a headache with all this lyin’ missy.” He patted the chair near his. “Sit down and talk.”

Josie sighed and slumped in the chair. The TV was still playing the same movie, a cowboy had just captured the bandit who was trying to rob the town. 

“What’d been eatin’ you all night?” Her father actually turned to her. “Never seen ya so guilt ridden before in my life.”

“It’s just..” Josie held her hands out, trying to convey some kind of emotion. “I’ve dressed this way all my life and I was happy with the way I was. But now I think I was wrong.”

“You aren’t comfy in your clothes no more?” Her father asked.

“No it’s not that.” Josie looked away. “It’s that it’s wrong. I’m not supposed to dress this way.”

“Even if you enjoy it?” Her father asked.

“Even if I enjoy it.” Josie sighed.

Her father returned his gaze back to the TV, the blue lighting bathing the room. Both of were silent as the cowboy was thanked by the town for his help.

“Josie, Lemme ask you this” Joise looked up at her father, eyes still on the TV. “Why do you think it’s wrong to dress in overalls but right in dresses or skirts if you never have owned them?”

“Because….” Josie was thinking. “Because I’m a girl and girls have to dress that way.”

“Well, how about you go try on that new dress and tell me what you think.”

Josie didn’t respond. There was an empty silence between the two. The conversation was over, but Josie felt like there was something she needed to say. But she couldn’t think of the words; the walls began to feel tighter.

“Josie.” Her father spoke. “Go get that dress on and tell me what you think.”

There was no response as she got up and walked out of the room. She had run out of room to think, her spacious surroundings felt like they scrunched on her. Nothing felt right at that moment, she was a logical thinker, and now her brain felt like a scrambled egg.

She entered her room, removing the mirror from top of the box and placing it on the ground. It was tall enough to see from her legs to her stomach, but not much else. With only some black spots here and there, it was a perfect mirror. 

 

She can her hand over the box, now with a flattened bow from the mirror. Carefully, she pulled one end of the ribbon, making it fall apart. Peeling off the lid carefully, she was met face to face with the dress. A small white dress with a blue collar and belt that stretches across the entire thing. Embroidered into the bottom edge of the dress was small flowers, and two little ones sat on the edges of the collar as well. 

Josie looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn’t know if she felt happy, she sure didn’t look it. Her first dress, her own dress and all her face read was bored.

“Maybe I just have to put it on first.” Josie said flatly.

She placed the dress back down before stepping out of her overalls. She took her shirt off and slipped into the dress. Her legs for once felt free in a weird way, but she didn’t like it. In fact, she didn’t like the dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, at every angle, but nothing helped. Defeated, her arms went down to her side.

“Well shit.” 

She put her regular clothes back on and went back into the living room, her father still in the same spot, watching a different movie.

“Did you try it on?” Her father asked, turning the volume down.

“Yea” Josie said, sinking back into the chair.

“You don’t seem too happy” He said

“Well...I tried it on but I didn’t really….like it.” Josie admitted. “I like my overalls better, even if it’s wrong.”

“It’s not wrong Jo, you are your own person. The way you make yourself look is up to you.”

Being called Jo and not Josie give her a weird feeling in her chest. It was a warm, good feeling. The knot in her stomach untied itself and she sat there silently.

“Dad. I like the nickname Jo.” Josie finally said.

“Ok” He said flatly. 

Josie got the signal that the conversation was over, and stood up.

“Hey dad?” Josie said, standing in the doorway.

“Yes?” He said, hand on volume knob.

“Where the hammer and nails? I want to hang my mirror.”

“Bottom drawer, put it back when your done.” He said, turning the volume back up.

“Thanks.” Josie smiled, closing the door behind her.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie looks at herself and decides she doesn't like her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry this is like a month late! School has been insane. Next chapter will be a little more fun. Also Doug appears!!! He'll be here for the most part now!

"Why do you keep makin’ those faces in the mirror?”

Doug sat up on Josie’s bed and put his comic book down. It was sunday afternoon, the November wind had swept over the town, and the ground turned solid and cold. The two resorted to sitting and reading in her room after a few hours of play outside.

“I dunno, just bored.” Josie said, pulling her cheek down with her paw. 

“Did you already finish Beano?” Doug asked “Can I read it?”

“Yea just don’t bend the corners.” Josie responded, hooking her finger around her lip and tugging at it to look at her teeth.

Doug was a Basset hound, he had the best sense of smell in the town but only second behind Josie for the best BB gun sharp shooter. He sported his red hat that had the logo for his father's gun club embroidered on it. Doug was Josie’s best friend, they had the same teacher, same bus stop, same everything. Josie knew she could tell Doug anything.

“I’ve been thinkin’ lately.” Josie stated. “I don’t feel…..like a girl.”

“That’s weird.” Doug responded, turning the page to the comic. “How come? Cuz you dress like a guy?”

“It might be that” Josie said, pulling her eyelid down to see the underside of her eyeball. “I guess I’ve never given much thought to how I felt about bein’ a girl, I never was really girly before.”

“Do you wanna be girly? Girls don’t gotta dress in a ballgown” Doug put the comic down.

“I don’t mind it, but I don’t wanna be girly all the time.” Josie frowned, letting her eyelid go back into place.

She examined her hair. It was short with bangs that dripped over her eyes without a hairclip. It was soft and thin. In her mind, that one one of the most feminine things about her, but she didn’t like it.

“I’m thinkin’ about getting a haircut, like one that looks like the guy from “Back to The Future”” Josie stated, pushing hair hair back with her fingers. “Or just really short.”

“They won’t let you go to a Barber here.” Doug laughed. “I can’t believe you are so head over heels for that guy anyways.”

Josie’s face turned red. She had watched Back to The Future at least 15 times since July, but not just because she found the main character attractive. She loved stories about traveling or the unknown.

“Well….my mom can cut it.” Josie said, turning to doug. “After my aunt’s wedding.” 

Doug got off the bed and walked over to the mirror next to Josie. He took his hat off and placed in on Josie’s head. 

“Maybe you just need a hat.” Doug suggested as Josie rotated it backwards. “Until you like. Cut your hair and all.”

“Yea.” Josie started. “You think they got any at second hand?” 

“We can check” Doug shrugged. “Let’s go, got nothin’ else to do anyways.”

Josie grabbed her mason jar of dirty coins and removed a crumbled five dollar bill. The two ran down the stairs and outside. Hopping on their bikes, they were on their way.

\---------

“This one is pretty nice” 

Doug handed Josie another hat from the shelf. It was navy blue with a few patches of wear. A small rainbow W sat on top of the hat, with only a few threads missing from the patch.   
“I like it.” Josie said, taking it from Doug’s hands. “It’s only a few cents.” 

Josie walked over to the old mirror that hung near a rack of dresses. Adjusting the hat on her head and tucking her bangs over, it completely hid her hair 

“This works.” Josie nodded, taking off the hat. “I’m gonna get it.” 

“What do you think the W means?” Doug asked, walking over to a pile of t shirts. “I’ve never seen that logo before.”

“Maybe it’s for some school” Josie shrugged. “Come on, let’s go.”

\------

“I’m home!” Josie yelled up the stairs and she walked into the kitchen and down the stairs to her basement. It was mostly empty a side for some boxes and old household objects. She put her new hat in the washing machine before hearing the voice of her sister from up the stairs.

“Josie! Where’d you go?” She called out. 

Sandy was Josie’s older sister. Sandy was 16 years old and was the same shade of tan as Josie and had perked out ears similar to their fathers. She dressed more feminine than Josie and acted out more than her. Sandy clashed with her parents over dumb things, like how many piercings she got, her choice of more “flashy” clothing, and her dramatic dyed hairstyles. Sandy was a very nice dog, she was just headstrong, Josie respected her sister.

“Hey Sandy, I just went out with Doug and got a hat.” Josie said, closing the washer.

“You hung out with your little boyfriend?” Sandy teased, coming down the stairs. “You got matching hats or somethin’?”

“Doug is not my boyfriend” Josie rolled her eyes. “No, I just wanted a hat because I don’t like my long hair.”

Josie felt she could be more honest with her sister. She could tell Sandy anything and know it would be kept between them, and vise versa.

“Oh, just cut it off then.” Sandy shrugged, leaning against the dryer. “I know a dude who’d cut it for free.”

“It’s not like that” Josie hesitated. “I want a more….boyish haircut” 

“Oh well duh.” Sandy scoffed. “You’re a tomboy. Mom would be fine with it.”  
“I wanna look like the guy from Back to The Future.” Josie said.

“Oh. Well that’s a little extreme.” Sandy scratched her neck. “Maybe just like a short pixie cut.”

“The thing is….I wanna be more like a boy. Boys my age don’t have pixie cuts.” Josie crossed her arms. “Maybe I could cut the bangs a little or something.”

“Wait- go back” Sandy stopped Josie. “You want to be more like a boy? Like actually be a boy?”

“I mean...I’m happier that way. When I’m very masculine. I like it when people call me Jo and stuff.” Josie shrugged. “I dunno if that’s weird or anything, I just think no one would mind if I was one, I’m pretty much one right now.”

“Oh. Well, that’s kinda weird, you should talk to mom and dad about that.” Sandy said. “But we can get you a good haircut at least. I could do it!” Sandy perked up. “Oh it’ll be cool!”

“I dunno….you sure you know how to cut hair?” Josie asked wearily. “I guess it’s better than nothin’”

“Yea!! Come on, I’ve been practicing on old dolls anyways. Lets go!” Sandy bounced up and down. Josie sighed and laughed.

“Alright Alright, let’s go.”

The two walked up the stairs, the washer still off.


End file.
